a little late special gift to my princess
by geelovekorea
Summary: karena kesibukan dari grupnya yang baru saja comeback membuatnya lupa akan hari penting namjachingyunya. hari yang tidak bisa diulangi.bagaimanakah usahanya untuk mendapatkan maafnya?yaoi,SHINee,jongno main ,onkey2min slight .mind to review.
1. Chapter 1

_Terlalu lelah akan kesibukannya yang segudang karena baru saja comeback mereka menyebabkan melupakan satu hari yang sangat penting bagi namjachingunya. hanya satu hari yang bisa digantikan dengan hari yang lainnya dan tidak bisa diulang karena memang hanya terjadi satu tahun satu kali. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jonghyun untuk kembali merebut perhatian dan rasa sayang JIno untuknya? Bagaimana Jonghyun melakukannya?_

* * *

**A LITTLE LATE SPESIAL GIFT FOR MY PRINCESS**

**twoshoot or threeshoot?**

**author : geelovekorea**

**pairing : JongNo (main), Onkey dan 2Min (slight)**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : boys x boys, yaoi**

* * *

Setiba di dorm, namja jabrik bersuara emas terlihat melamun di kamarnya. Bukan karena terlalu lelah sepulang menjalani aktifitas mereka yang akhir-akhir ini sangat banyak. SHINee yang baru saja comeback sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan punya segudang kegiatan yang harus dikerjakan. Dari latihan rutin, perform di berbagai acara, serta beberapa interview. Kegiatan mereka dari hari ke hari selalu saja dating dari satu studio ke studio lain, dari satu radio ke radio lain, dari satu reality show ke reality show lain. Dari pagi hingga hamper bertemu pagi lagi. Tubuh mereka pasti sangat lelah tapi hal itu akan tergantikan saat melihat histeria dari para SHawol, fans mereka. Seperti kali ini, jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi dan mereka baru saja selesai dari siaran di radio Shimtapa bersama Shindong hyung.

Namun nampaknya kali ini tidak begitu dengan Jonghyun, namja yang nampak termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Meski badannya sangat lelah, meski tenggorokannya dirasa sedikit serak karena terlalu banyak menyanyi namun hal itu tidak membuatnya jadi mudah terlelap ketika tubuhnya menyentuh kasur yang nyaman. Berbeda dengan member yang lainnya, yang langsung bertualang di dunia mimpi setelah menyentuh bantal. Jonghyun hanya membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri dengan gelisah, berharap bisa segera beristirahat.

"Eungh,,,,jonghyun hyung? Belum tidur?"

Suara Taemin yang terdengar serak, baru saja terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari sisi tempat tidur Jonghyun yang terletak di atasnya terus saja berderit. Membuktikan bahwa penghuninya belum terlelap seperti yang lainnya.

Jonghyun yang mengetahui itu terkejut dan langsung beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Menghampiri Taemin yang sedang mengusak-usak matanya yang mengantuk untuk bisa melihat wajah Jonghyun dengan jelas di depan wajahnya.

"Hyung membangunkan Minnie ya? Mianhe Minnie,,hyung tidak sengaja. Hyung tidak bisa tidur. Minnie lanjutkan saja lagi tidurnya ne,, Hyung akan keluar kamar biar tak mengganggu Minnie lagi. Jumuseyo Minnie..", ucap Jonghyun sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala maknaenya untuk membuatnya nyaman dan kembali terlelap melanjutkan mimpinya yang tadi sempat terputus karena. Mengecup keningnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar untuk meninggalkan Minnie.

Berjalan dengan gontai ke arah dapur. Memutuskan untuk membuat segelas susu hangat, siapa tahu setelah itu dia bisa lebih mudah mengantuk dan terlelap membentuk sebuah alam mimpinya sendiri. Setelah selesai berkutat membuat segelas susu hangat, segera Jonghyun meletakkan butt-nya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan yang tak jauh dengan dapur mereka.

Sembari menyesap susunya perlahan, merasakan keheningan malam yang ada justru membuatnya semakin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Membuatnya melamun, mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya tidak bisa tertidur. Karena ini bukan kebiasaanya yang tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya dia akan segera terlelap setelah tubuh lelahnya ini menyentuh bantal.

Huft,,,,,

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari mulutnya ini menandakan bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat tapi matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Hyung,,masih belum bisa tidur?"

Sedikit terlonjak kaget saat menyadari sosok maknaenya yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan mengusak matanya yang nampak menggunakan piyama berwarna kuning bergambar pisang, buah favoritnya dengan kondisi rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelah terlihat jelas di wajahnya namun hal itu tidak mengurangi kesan imut dan innocent dari wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Taemin terbangun? Kenapa tidak tidur lagi? Apa kau tak lelah?", ucap Jonghyun sembari mendekat pada Taemin dan sedikit memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi makan di sebelahnya, khawatir maknaenya akan tersandung atau terantuk sesuatu karena terlihat Taemin yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar sehingga jalannya sedikit terseok-seok.

"Ne~,,,aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tertidur. Kamarnya terasa panas hyung jadinya aku tak bisa tidur. Hyung sendiri kenapa tak tidur? Memangnya hyung tidak lelah? Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Ada apa hyungie?"

"Ah,,,kau pasti terbangun karena aku tadi ya? Jeongmal mianhe ya saeng? Aku tidak sengaja.."

"Isshh,,,hyung.. Ditanya kok malah balik nanya? Gak sopan tau ", ucap Taemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, merasa kesal karena tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang diberikan kepada hyungnya mendapatkan jawabannya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya Jonghyun justru malah terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Bukannya terlihat menyeramkan tapi Taemin justru semakin terlihat imut saat mempoutkan bibirnya. Mengetahui hal itu Taemin semakin memajukan bibirnya dan memalingkan badannya kearah yang berlawanan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aigoo,,uri Taeminnie ngambek eoh? Mianhe,,, hyung gak bermaksud untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi hyung hanya khawatir kenapa kau tidak tidur lagi. Nanti kau lelah, apalagi nanti kita masih ada jadwal. Mianhe ya saeng Hyung bukannya tidak mau tidur tapi tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa hyung merasa gelisah banget dan itu membuat hyung mata hyung tak bisa terpejam.", jelas Jonghyun sambil mencoba memutar balik badannya Taemin untuk kembali menghadap kepadanya. Setelah Taemin mau berbalik, Jonghyun langsung menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Taemin. Melihat hal itu Taemin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Memangnya hyung memikirkan apa sampai tak bisa tidur?", akhirnya Taemin membuka suaranya karena tak tega melihat hyungnya yang merasa bersalah, terlebih sepertinya hyungnya sedang ada masalah yang membuat pikirannya semakin lelah karena tubuhnya yang juga lelah, seperti dirinya.

"Hufffft,,,entahlah Minnie Hyung juga tidak tau apa yang mengganggu pikiran hyung. Menurut hyung semuanya berjalan semestinya. Tidak ada kesalahan sampai sekarang. Dan ini membuat hyung semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan alasannya."

Jonghyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Gusar akan pikirannya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Taemin terkekeh karena baru kali ini melihat hyungnya gelisah seperti ini.

"Kau senang melihat hyungmu ini tersiksa eoh? Hyung yang tampan ini sedang dirundung masalah kau malah tertawa. Huh,, dongsaeng kurang ajar.", mendengar hal itu Taemin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya berusaha menahan tawanya. "Aah,,,sudahlah Tertawa saja sepuasmu. Tak usah kau tahan, nanti kau malah sakit perut karena harus menahan tawamu. Oh iya,, karena kau tidak bisa tidur juga, kau mau ku buatkan susu pisang? Karena kau tadi bilang kalau kau kepanasan, ku kubuatkan susu pisang dingin saja ya?", tanyanya sambil beranjak dari kursinya untuk membuatkan susu untuk dongsaengnya.

Mendengar kata susu pisang, matanya langsung membulat dan berbinar cerah sambil menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Lupa akan tawanya tadi. Melihat tingkah maknaenya yang lucu hanya bisa membuat Jonghyun berdecak.

"Kau tak tidur baby?", terdengar suara bass dari belakang tubuh Taemin. Hal ini membuat Taemin dan Jonghyun yang ada diruangan dapur itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Tak menyadari kapan datangnya sosok namja tinggi berpostur atletis itu.

"Minho hyu~ng,,,kau mengejutkanku..", ucap Taemin manja seraya mengusap dadanya karena masih terkejut akan kedatangannya hyung kesayangannya. Minho terlihat berjalan mendekat kemudian meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Taemin yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu semakin melesakkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Minho. Minho hanya terkekh kecil menyadari sifat manja namjachingunya dan terdengar Jonghyun yang berdecak kecil berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa gelas.

"Kau mengejutkan kami kodok pabo. Kupikir ada penampakan dan ternyata memang benar ada penampakan kodok bermata belo.", seraya meletakkan gelas yang tadi dipegangnya dihadapan Taemin. "Susunya sudah jadi Minnie. Kau minumlah kemudian kau tidur lagi. Aku tak mau pangeran tampanmu itu menguburku hidup-hidup karena dicurigai karena telah menyuruhmu tak tidur."

"Mengapa kau tau kalau aku berpikiran seperti itu. Berarti benar yang aku duga kalau kau yang memaksa uri baby untuk ikut terjaga bersamamu."

"Aniyo hyungie,, tadi aku terbangun sendiri karena udaranya terlalu panas, aku jadi tak bisa tidur. Karena tau ada Jonghyun hyung yang ada di dapur makanya aku ke dapur untuk sedikit mengobrol dengannya, siapa tau aku jadi mengantuk. Jangan salahkan Jonghyun hyung hyungie ", Taemin menjelaskan pada namjachingunya dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya agar tidak semakin menyalahkan Jonghyun. Melihat itu Minho hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, dia tidak pernah bisa bilang tidak pada Taemin saat Taemin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, siapapun pasti akan dengan segera mengabulkan semua permintaan Taemin meskipun itu aneh. Bahkan Key yang merupakan "umma" dalam member, yang biasanya tidak akan dengan mudah mengabulkan permintaan member meski itu dari Onew, namjachingunya, maka Key juga akan dengan sangat mudah mengabulkan semua permintaan aegyanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur juga? Apa kau masih belum mengantuk? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Belum terlalu Minho hyung. Mungkin setelah menghabiskan susu pisang ini aku langsung mengantuk"

"Ya sudah, cepat kau habiskan susunya dan cepat tidur lagi."

"Iya, aku akan segera menghabiskannya. Minho hyung tidur dulu saja dulu, nanti aku akan segera menyusul."

"Tidak. Aku akan tidur saat kau juga tidur."

Jonghyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertengkaran kecil dongsaengnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambill tersenyum kecil. Kedua dongsaengnya itu saling menyayangi namun tak jarang mereka terlibat pertengkaran baik itu skala kecil atau besar. Masih sama-sama tinggi hal itu justru semakin membuat rasa sayang mereka semakin besar setiap saatnya. Seperti rasa sayangnya pada Cho Jino, namja imut yang dia kenal dekat setelah SM mengadakan proyek SM The Ballad dengan 2 sunbae mereka yang lainnya, Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior dan Jay Trax. Namun kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya semakin sulit bertemu dengan si imut Jino. Jadwal SHINee yang sangat padat setelah comeback dan Jino yang katanya akan debut sesaat lagi.

Seperti tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jonghyun teringat kalau dia sudah lama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan Jinonya. Bahkan untuk saling mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk memberikan kabar saja mereka tak sempat. Menyadari hal itu dia langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk untuknya dari namjachingunya. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taemin dan Minho yang hanya menatap sosok Jonghyun yang berlalu melewati mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Melihat itu, mereka hanya bisa saling menatap penuh Tanya yang akhirnya hanya bisa mengangkatkan bahu karena tak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, nampak Jonghyun yang berjalan kembali mendekati ruang tamu sambil memegang ponselnya dengan wajah yang semakin tertekuk daripada sebelumnya. Sepertinya ada hal yang salah dengannya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?", Tanya Taemin yang tak sabar menahan rasa penasarannya melihat tingkah hyungnya yang semakin aneh.

"Aniyo,,aku tadi hanya baru ingat kalau aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan Jino karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Kesibukanku dengan comebacknya SHINee dan JIno yang katanya mau debut. Kita jadi lupa untuk saling member kabar. Aku tadi berharap aka nada pesan singkat darinya tapi ternyata hanya harapanku saja."

"Memangnya kapan kau terakhir berkomunikasi dengannya? Bukankah minggu lalu saat kita ada show di Mubank, disana juga ada Jino. Ku kira Jino datang kesana untuk mendukungmu?"

Jonghyun yang mendengar ucapan Taemin terkejut karena sama sekali tak mengetahui mengenai kedatangan Jino di tempat yang sama saat itu. Setelah diiingatnya ternyata mereka hampir 2 minggu tidak saling komunikasi. Mengetahui hal itu dia berdecak sebal dan mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Sepertinya kau tak tau ya hyung? Pantas saja saat itu aku merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Jino. Dia juga nampak sangat terkejut saat melihat aku dan Minho hyung saat itu. Waktu kudekati dia terlihat sangat gelisah saat kudekati. Kami kira dia mau membuat kejutan untukmu dan tak ingin kau mengetahuinya makanya dia terkejut saat melihat kami karena khawatir kami akan member tahumu. Tapi karena tak lama kemudian kita perform maka aku lupa untuk memberitahukanmu hyung. Mianhe.."

Minho yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan semua ucapan Taemin. Jonghyun semakin gelisah mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan Jinonya? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tau akan kedatangan Jino saat itu dan kenapa Jino tidak memberitahukannya. Apa dia juga tak tau kalau saat itu SHINee ada disana? Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan olehnya? Atau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang tanpa dia sadar karena dia tau bagaimana sensitive namjanya itu. Dengan gelisah dia kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Berharap ada pesan singkat atau panggilan dari Jino.  
Tiba-tiba Jonghyun membelalakan matanya. Dia terkejut saat tidak sengaja dia melihat di agenda yang ada di ponselnya. Ada satu pengingat yang sangat penting yang terlewatkan dan itu sudah terlewatkan hampir 2 minggu. Pengingat akan ulang tahun Jinonya.

"Chakkaman,,tadi kau bilang kau melihatnnya saat kita ada show di Mubank? Kapan itu?"

"iya, kita melihatnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Eum,, kalau tidak salah tanggal 16 april kemarin tepatnya. Waeyo hyung? Kau ingat sesuatu?"

Arrrgh,,semakin jelas sudah kenapa Jino bertingkah aneh pada Taemin dan Minho. Ya, Jino ulang tahun tanggal 16 april dan dia melewatkannya begitu saja. Bisa dipastikan seberapa besar rasa kecewa Jinonya saat namjachingunya tidak mengucapkan ucapan selamat padanya. Bagaimana bisa mengucapkan selamat jika dia saja lupa saat itu. Padahal dia sudah mengingatnya saat menginjak bulan april. Entah apa yang Jino lakukan pada saat itu tapi yang pasti apapun itu sudah bisa dipastikan bukan hal yang baik karena terbukti sampai sekarang Jino tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

_fanfict yang terinspirasi dari always love, lagu yang dibuat jonghyun karena rasa bangganya kepada para shawol._

_lagu yang mellow dengan petikan gitar bikin suara member SHINee terdengar lebih merdu._

_kebetulan juga berdekatan dengan ulang tahun JIno jadi sekalian saja aku gabungkan antara lagu yang dibuat Jonghyun dengan moment ulang tahun Jino._

_ini fanfict kedua aku jadi jeongmal mianheyo kalau fanfictnya masih sangat berantakan dan sangat abal juga absurd ini._

_jeongmal gomawoyo yang udah berkenan mampir dan membuang waktunya untuk membaca fanfict abal ini._

_new author sangat mengharapkan review dari para pembaca sekalian untuk bisa memperbaiki cerita yang dibuatnya._

_thank you very much._

_love you all._

_*big hug and kissu*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Terlalu lelah akan kesibukannya yang segudang karena baru saja comeback mereka menyebabkan melupakan satu hari yang sangat penting bagi namjachingunya. hanya satu hari yang bisa digantikan dengan hari yang lainnya dan tidak bisa diulang karena memang hanya terjadi satu tahun satu kali. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jonghyun untuk kembali merebut perhatian dan rasa sayang JIno untuknya? Bagaimana Jonghyun melakukannya?_

* * *

**A LITTLE LATE SPESIAL GIFT FOR MY PRINCESS**

**twoshoot or threeshoot?**

**author : geelovekorea**

**pairing : JongNo (main), Onkey dan 2Min (slight)**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : boys x boys, yaoi**

* * *

Arrrgh,,semakin jelas sudah kenapa Jino bertingkah aneh pada Taemin dan Minho. Ya, Jino ulang tahun tanggal 16 april dan dia melewatkannya begitu saja. Bisa dipastikan seberapa besar rasa kecewa Jinonya saat namjachingunya tidak mengucapkan ucapan selamat padanya. Bagaimana bisa mengucapkan selamat jika dia saja lupa saat itu. Padahal dia sudah mengingatnya saat menginjak bulan april. Entah apa yang Jino lakukan pada saat itu tapi yang pasti apapun itu sudah bisa dipastikan bukan hal yang baik karena terbukti sampai sekarang Jino tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

"Tanggal 16 itu ulang tahunnya Jino dan aku melewatkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana ini? Jino pasti marah dan kesal sekali padaku. Pantas saja tak ada kabarnya. Ottohke? Naneun ottohke?", jawab Jonghyun sambil meminum gelas susunya yang sudah tak lagi hangat dengan kesal. Kesal karena dia merasa sangat bodoh karena dengan mudahnya melupatkan hari penting namjachingunya.

"Aigo,,kau melupakan hari ulang tahunnya hyung? Pantas saja Jino nampak murung saat itu. Bagaimana bisa hyung?"

Mendengar ucapan Minho membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan semakin gelisah dalam hatinya. Semakin merasa bersalah pada namja imutnya. Membuatnya semakin bingung dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ya sudah, hyung hubungi saja Jino sekarang. Jino pasti mengerti kok kalau saat itu hyung sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi tak sempat mengabarinya, baru ada waktu sempat saat ini.", komentar Taemin berusaha memberikan solusi kepada hyungnya.

"Masalahnya, Minnie Ulang tahunnya itu sudah lewat hampir 2 minggu dank au tau seberapa sensitifnya Jinoku itu. Itu sangat mengerikan Minnie-ya "

Taemin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya sudah! Kalau begitu hyung harus bergerak cepat untuk meluluhkan hatinya Jino. Kan hyung juga tau kalau yang bisa meluluhkan hati Jino yang keras itu hanya hyung seorang."

Jonghyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lesu membenarkan ucapan Taemin. Namun ada yang membuatnya sangat ragu dan tidak memiliki keyakinan besar seperti biasanya saat ini karena dia tau seberapa fatal kesalahannya kali ini. Jino pasti tidak akan dengan mudah memafkannya begitu saja.

"Besok kan kita free hyung dan nanti kita hanya sampai jam 8 malam. Kukira kau bisa membuatkan sedikit kejutan kecil untuknya hyung. Mungkin sedikit terlambat tapi apa salahnya dicoba, daripada tidak sama sekali. Tapi kali ini kau harus membuat kejutan yang berbeda dari biasanya karena kau itu kan penggombal hyung. Yang aku khawatirkan Jino malah tak bisa melihat ketulusan kau karena sudah terlalu sering dia melihatmu menggunakan cara itu untuk berflirting ria dengan yeoja-yeoja tak jelas diluar sana. Siapa tau dengan begitu Jino akan mudah memafkanmu karena kau telah bisa meluluhkan hatinya.", saran Minho yang diikuti anggukan antusias oleh Taemin.

"Wah, gomawoyo, Minho-ya, atas saranmu.", Jonghyun tersenyum manis sambil menatap kedua dongsaengnya. Melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 03.20 pagi dan Taemin yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan susunya maka dia memerintahkan kedua dongsaengnya untuk pergi tidur, mengingat pagi harinya mereka aka nada show lagi di KBS. Tidak lupa Jonghyun mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada Taemin dan Minho karena telah membantu mencari tau sumber masalahnya dan memberikan saran kepada Jonghyun.

Setelah kedua dongsaengnya pergi ke kamar mereka, Jonghyun mulai memikirkan kado yang sesuai untuk Jinonya. Ia lalu teringat akan Jino yang terlihat menatap iri pada Taemin yang mengenakan cincin couple dari Minho, yang diperolehnya dari Minho seolah akan melamar Taeminnya. Sepertinya Jino sangat iri akan hal itu, dia pernah berucap betapa romantis dan jantannya Minho saat itu karena Jino dan member lain selain Taemin ikut membantu menyiapkan acara "lamaran" itu. Saat itu Jonghyun tidak menaggapi dengan serius karena dia tidak suka saat Jinonya memuji namja lain didepannya. Menurutnya dia juga sudah sangat romantis, terbukti Jino yang hanya bisa ditaklukkan olehnya, bukan oleh Jay sunbae atau namja-namja lain yang sempat mengincarnya dulu karena wajah imut Jino.

Hal itu membuat Jonghyun mendapatkan ide untuk memberikan Jino couple ring seperti yang Minho berikan pada Taemin. Namun Jonghyun ragu, dia teringat akan kata Minho tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk lakukan hal lain yang tidak biasa aku lakukan. Itu berarti aku tidak bisa meniru gaya Minho karena saat itu Jonghyunlah yang memberikan ide bagaimana cara "lamaran" itu bisa berlangsung. Dia berarti harus melakukan hal lain yang lebih spesial.

Jonghyun kembali melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di dinding, jam 03.20, cukup lama juga dia termenung untuk mencari ide. Namun nampaknya rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya. Karena bisa menemukan inti masalahnya membuat tubuh dan pikirannya lebih rileks dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit mengantuk. Akhirnya Jonghyun memutuskan untuk segera menyusul kedua dongsaengnya tadi untuk menyusul di alam mimpi. Mengenai bagaimana acara penyerahan hadiah itu akan dipikirkannya nanti. Jonghyun berharap bisa mendapatkan cara untuk penyerahan hadiahnya.

Keesokan harinya, ketika semua member sedang bersantai di dorm mereka karena siang itu SHINee sudah menyelesaikan semua acara yang diberikan pada mereka untuk hari ini. Malam ini sampai besok malam mereka diberi waktu free untuk sekedar merilekskan tubuh mereka. SHINee, terutama Jonghyun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena tubuh mereka yang memang sudah sangat lelah karena jadwal mereka yang sangat padat selain itu Jonghyun jadi memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang untuk menyiapkan hadiah dan surpise kecil untuk Jinonya besok.

Setelah tadi dia sempat memesan cincin sepasang untuk Jino yang dipesan khusus oleh Jonghyun. Maka kali ini dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara penyampaian kado itu. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum mendapatkan ide bagaimana dia menyampaikannya. Sembari mencari ide, dia membuka laptopnya. Memikirkan bagaimana cara memberikan kejutan untuk Jino membuatnya merindukan sosok mungil itu. Jonghyun membuka folder "Lovely JongNo" dimana didalamnya berisi kumpulan fotonya bersama Jino saat mereka sedang berdua, berbagai macam gaya dari Jino juga ada beberapa kumpulan video singkatnya beberapa member lainnya bersama Jinonya.

Hal ini semakin menyadarkannya seberapa besarnya rasa cintanya untuk Jino dan dia juga bisa merasakan sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba Jonghyun bergerak untuk mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Tangannya dengan lihai menggoreskan beberapa baris kata. Beberapa baris kata yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam pikirannya, cukup mewakili apa yang ada dihatinya saat ini, cukup mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa terima kasihnya pada Jino yang selalu bisa mengerti dia dan selalu menemaninya dalam berbagai situasi. Baris kata yang menggambarkan besar cintanya pada Jino.

Disaat yang bersamaan Taemin sedang memutar lagu No Other milik Super Junior. Lagu soft yang diciptakan karena sesosok namja yang sangat mencintai yeojanya yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh orang lain apapun yang terjadi. Dalam video itu juga menunjukkan bagaimana cara seluruh member Super Junior dalam menarik perhatian para yeoja. Sangat romantis dan manis.

Ah .

Jonghyun seakan mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban karena dia tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah rencana yang menurutnya cemerlang, dia tau bagaimana cara mengemas acara penyerahan hadiah itu. Dengan menggunakan beberapa gaya sunbae mereka, tidak semuanya, hanya beberapa dan ditambahkan sedikit dengan gayanya. Tentu dia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan dari member lainnya. Semoga ini berhasil.

Dengan segera Jonghyun menghampiri member yang lainnya dan menyampaikan idenya juga memohon bantuan kepada leadernya dan dongsaengdeulnya untuk membantunya menjalankan aksinya. Dan Jonghyun tersenyum lega saat mengetahui Onkey dan 2min sangat bersedia membantunya. Seharian itu semua member SHINee terutama Jonghyun disibukkan dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan acara Jonghyun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, masih punya waktu 24 jam untuk menyiapkan semuanya karena Jino hanya punya waktu senggang setelah jam 5 sore. Bergegas menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, dia tak mau menyiakan sedikitpun waktu yang tersisa.

Keesokan harinya, beberapa menit menjelang waktu yang sudah ditetapkan, nampak Jonghyun yang nampak sangat tampan sedang duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu pondok yang mendadak didirikan kemarin di Seoul Grand Park, pondok yang sengaja dibangun untuk menunjang acaranya. Berbagai persiapan lainnya juga telah siap. Tinggal menunggu Jinonya yang sedang dijemput oleh Key dan Taemin yang sebelumnya harus membawa Jino untuk berdandan sebaik mungkin. Meski Jino sudah sangat manis meski tanpa make up tapi atas desakan Key dan Taemin akhirnya dia menyanggupi saran mereka untuk mendandani Jino dulu agar sesuai dengan situasi yang ada, mereka tak ingin Jino merasa salah kostum karena tak tahu menahu mengenai acara ini. Tentu saja acara mendandani Jino pun dirahasiakan dari Jino agar kejutan kecil yang disiapkan Jonghyun bisa dirasakannya sendiri.

Jonghyun terus saja bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Mendadak dia merasakan rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Khawatir nanti Jino tidak menyukai kejutan kecilnya. Meski Jino menyukai hal yang romantis namun semua orang juga tahu kalau Jonghyun itu terlalu mahir untuk hal-hal yang berbau romantic jadi tak menutup kemungkinan Jino sudah terbiasa akan segala keromantisan yang dimiliki Jonghyun. Dan hal itu justru membuat Jonghyun semakin khawatir, khawatir Jino tak akan terkejut akan semua kejutannya, tak akan tersentuh oleh hadiah kecilnya. Atau mungkin malah lebih buruknya, Jino malah akan membencinya terlebih karena kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan sebelumnya, lupa akan hari pentingnya Jino.

Aaarggghhh,,, memikirkan hal itu membuatnya semakin gelisah. Tanpa sadar dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Membuat tatanan rambutnya yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh Key dan Taemin sia-sia begitu saja. Tapi tentu saja Jonghyun masih belum menyadarinya sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ponselnya yang ada di atas meja bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Segera diraihnya dan dilihat pesan itu.

From : Keroro

To : Dino Hyung

Subject : mati kau hyung (x,x)

Ya! Jangan kau hancurkan apa yang sudah baby Minnie lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau malah merusak tatanan rambutnya? Tak tahukah kau kalau dia berusaha keras untuk penampilanmu kali ini? Awas kalau Minnie sampai tahu hal ini dan membuatnya sedih karena kau menyianyiakan usahanya. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau Kelinci tua ini akan memanggangmu setelah ini karena kau sudah mengacaukan hasil karya Kucing kesayangannya . %-[

Glup..

Seperti tersadar akan lamunannya dia segera merapikan rambutnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dia melihat Minho yang berdiri sambil manatapnya tajam, tak lupa Onew yang juga melakukan hal yang sama disebelah Minho. Sekali lagi Jonghyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan hyung dan dongsaengnya. Hanya bisa cengiran lebar yang diberikan kepada mereka sebagai permintaan maaf.

Apa yang dilakukan Minho dan Onew disana? Apa mereka sedang mengintai Jonghyun? Bukan, mereka justru sedang bersiap untuk membantu Jonghyun yang sudah menyiapkan sedikit pertunjukkan kecilnya nanti untuk Jino. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak yang ada disana. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan semua member tapi ini dilakukannya demi Jinonya, demi namjanya. Meski termasuk kategori kejutan yang sangat terlambat, terlewat hampir 2 minggu dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Srek srek srek

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menapaki taman menginjak beberapa helai daun yang sudah jatuh ke tanah dan hampir mongering itu tak jauh dari tempat jonghyun duduk. Segera dia menolehkan kemana arah suara itu berasal. Nampak sosok namja yang selalu menghiasi harinya, namja yang sudah beberapa tahun ini mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Namjanya, Jinonya.

Jonghyun sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Jino kali ini, terlihat dari matanya yang tak bisa lepas dari sosok mungil yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Jino nampak sangat manis dengan balutan kaos berkerah rendah sehingga memamerkan leher dan collar bonenya putihnya yang jenjang dan menggiurkan. Dengan celana skinny jeans yang melekat dikakinya sehingga menampilkan kakinya mungil. Jangan lupa dengan topi rajutan berwarna hijau toska yang menutupi kepalanya dan telinganya yang melekat dikepalanya, dengan sedikit poni yang menutup dahinya, membuat wajah Jino semakin imut. Jino terlihat sangat sempurna kali ini. meski hanya dengan pakaian sederhana namun terlihat sangat menawan dimatanya. Apa karena Jonghyun sudah lama tak bertemu Jino jadi melihatnya sekarang nampak sangat bersinar atau memang Jino lebih bersinar dari biasanya kali ini.

Key dan Taemin yang mengetahui bahwa usahanya dalam mendandani Jino tak terbuang percuma hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan Jino yang sedari tadi ditatap Jonghyun tanpa berkedip hanya bisa menunduk malu, terlihat semburat rona merah yang kini menghias sempurna dipipi bulatnya membuatnya semakin cantik dimata Jonghyun. Hingga akhirnya Key terbatuk kecil untuk menyadarkan Jonghyun dari spacing outnya. Menyadari tindakan bodohnya barusan, Jonghyun hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya canggung untuk menghilangkan rasa malu karena tertangkap basah kedua dongsaengnya sedang menatap Jinonya tanpa berkedip.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jonghyun segera menghampiri Jino yang masih menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatu yang digunakannya. Jonghyun hanya berdecak kecil melihatnya. Kenapa tak mau menatapnya? Apakah rumput itu lebih tampan darinya hingga Jino tak mau melihat wajahnya? Atau justru Jino sekarang sedang menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya pada Jonghyun? Tersadar akan hal itu membuat Jonghyun mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati Jino yang sendirian. Entah kemana perginya Key dan Taemin yang tadi ada disebelah Jino.

"Annyeong Jino baby ", ucap Jonghyun pelan saat kini dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan Jino.

Mendengar suara emas yang dimiliki namjachingunya yang terdengar dengannya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Tak tahukah Jonghyun bahwa Jino sedari tadi sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya karena semenjak dia melihat Jonghyun dari kejauhan detak jantungnya sudah tak bisa dikatakan berdetak dengan normal. Rasa rindunya semakin meluap dalam dadanya, mengingat cukup lamanya mereka tak bisa berkomunikasi bahkan untuk sekedar mengirimkan pesan singkat. Rasa itu mengalahkan rasa marah yang awalnya menguasai dirinya karena Jonghyun telah melupakan hari pentingnya. Cintanya ternyata lebih besar sehingga mampu mengalahkan emosinya yang kemarin bersemayam dihatinya. Hatinya menghangat saat mendengar suara lembutnya, seolah mencairkan hatinya yang kemarin terasa beku, suaranya mampu mengisi penuh relung hatinya yang sempat terasa kosong beberapa waktu lalu. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia pun sangat merindukan Jonghyunnya, merindukan suaranya, pelukannya, senyumnya, tatapan matanya, merindukan semua yang ada pada Jonghyunnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jino mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya setelah dia yakin bahwa jantungnya sudah normal kembali dan semburat merah dipipinya sudah menghilang. Nampak wajah namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu sedang menatap matanya dengan lembut, seakan sedang menyalurkan rasa rindunya lewat tatapan matanya itu. Seolah terhipnotis dan terhisap kedalamnya, Jino pun hanya terdiam terpaku menatap kedalam bola mata hitam yang menatapnya dalam.

"An,,an,,nyeong hyung Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jino terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sebuket bunga berwana putih di hadapannya. Buket bunga yang disodorkan Jonghyun kepadanya. Jonghyun memang terkadang membelikannya bunga tapi biasanya mawar, bukan sekumpulan bunga berwarna putih ini. jino hanya terdiam melihat kumpulan bunga berwarna putih dihadapannya sampai terdengar decakan halus dari Jonghyun.

"Apa kau tak menyukainya baby? Mianhe,,aku terlalu gugup dan terlalu senang karena akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tak bertemu jadi tak tau apa yang sedang kau inginkan. Hanya membeli bunga saja yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat itu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku buang saja.."

Segera sebelum Jonghyun menarik kembali tangannya untuk membuang bunga itu, tangan Jino sudah bergerak cepat untuk meraihnya. Sedikit merundukan kepalanya untuk sekdar memnghirup sedikit aroma yang menguar dari bunga pemberian namjanya. Kembali menatap Jonghyun yang nampaknya masih sedikit terkejut karena gerakannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Anniyo hyung,,aku bukannya tak menyukainya hanya tak mengira kalau kau akan memberiku bunga. Meskipun kau tak jarang memberiku bunga namun rasanya ada yang janggal. Biasanya kau hanya membelii satu jenis bunga saja, tidak sekumpulan bunga seperti ini hyung. Waeyo?"

"Bahasa bunga baby,,,"

"Uh,,bahasa bunga? Maksudnya?", Jino mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar membuat wajah aegyo sehingga membuatnya semakin imut di mata Jonghyun yang membuatnya harus menelan ludahnya perlahan, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang namja mungil di depannya, tidak untuk saat ini yang sedang di tempat umum. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menghilangkan pikiran pervert yang baru saja melintas.

Tanpa menjawab rasa ingin tahu Jino, alih-alih Jonghyun dengan lembut meraih tangan Jino yang masih memegang buket bunga itu dan menuntunnya untuk mendekati sebuah pondok yang tadi didudukinya. Meskipun heran kemana Jonghyun akan membawanya pergi tapi Jino memutuskan untuk mengikutinya meski dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya. Menarik salah satu kursi yang ada kemudian mempersilahkan Jino untuk duduk dan mendorong lembut kursi itu agar dan setelah memastikan Jino telah nyaman Jonghyun berjalan memutari meja untuk duduk di hadapan Jino.

Lagi-lagi Jino dibuat terpengarah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak jika ternyata pondok mungil itu dilengkapi dengan dua buah kursi dan meja yang simple, dengan di salah satu sisinya dihiasi dengan sederet lampu yang menggantung dan menyala warna-warni dengan lembut, menambah kesan romantis. Ketika tanpa sengaja Jino sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke arah danau yang memang terletak tepat didekatnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang Jino, namun Jino malah semakin dibuat terperangah. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau melihat di atas permukaan danau itu ada sekumpulan lilin yang menyala yang sudah dirangkai menjadi sebuah kata. Sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut dan rasa harunya.

Kalimat yang ditunggunya dari namjanya. Kalimat .

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY. SARANGHAE.

Tanpa disadari setetes air mata mengalir di kedua permukaan pipi Jino yang lembut. Jonghyun yang sedari tadi menatap kearah Jino terkejut melihat buliran kristal bening yang mengalir itu. Segera beranjak dari kursinya mendekati Jino dan mengusap air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"Uljima baby. Mianhe,,aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakannya begitu saja. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melewatkan hari pentingmu. Aku tahu, sejuta kata maaf terucap tak bisa menghapus salahku. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Jeongmal mianhe "

Jino menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin terisak. Melihat itu semakin membuat Jonghyun kalang kabut. Dia tidak akan pernah tega melihat babynya menangis terisak seperti itu. Biasanya Jino akan menangis meraung-meraung untuk melampiaskannya, tidak menangis dalam diam seperti ini. Hal ini membuat Jonghun smeakin merasa bersalah. Karena dia telah menyakiti Jinonya dan itu juga menyakitinya.

"Bahasa bunga. Bunga-bunga yang telah kupilih itu mengungkapkan semua yang apa aku rasakan. Mewakili semua perasaanku padamu. Mewakili semua yang mau aku katakan dan sampaikan padamu.", ucap Jonghyun dalam posisi terduduk didepan Jino dengan telapak tangannya yang masih menempel di kedua pipi chubby milik Jino sambil sesekali mengusap lembut tetesan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

"Tulip putih untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafku padamu, maaf karena aku telah melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu, maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar akhir-akhir minggu ini."

Hiks

"Anggrek putih yang artinya kelembutan. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan kalau aku sangat menyukai segala kebaikanmu yang mau menerima segala kekuranganku, aku yang playboy, aku yang pervert, dan sangat mencintaimu dengan segala kelembutanmu dalam menghadapi namja pabo dan egois sepertiku. Kebaikan dan kelembutanmu yang membuatku semakin dan semakin mencintaimu dan takut kehilanganmu."

Hiks

"Daisy putih yang menggambarkan semua kepolosanmu yang bagaikan seorang bayi yang baru lahir, polos dan tanpa dosa, yang membuatku untuk selalu melindungimu dan takut membuatmu ternoda karenaku."

Hiks

"Lily putih ungkapan karena kejujuran yang selama ini selalu kau berikan kepadaku. Membuatku sangat dihargai, disaat semua orang tak lagi mempercayaiku tapi hal itu tak berlaku untukmu. Kau yang mengajarkanku untuk selalu jujur bagaimanapun sulitnya."

Hiks

"Dan mawar putih yang artinya cinta sejatiku yang memang hanya untukmu. Tak ada yang lain. Kau yang telah banyak mengajarkanku apa itu cinta sejati. Kau yang sudah memberiku cinta yang murni dan tulus yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Hanya dengan Jino my baby aku merasakan cinta seperti ini karena aku sangat yakin kalau kaulah cinta sejatiku."

Hiks

Suara isak tangis Jino justru semakin keras setelah mendengar semua hal yang disampaikan oleh Jonghyun. Tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Dia sangat terharu mendengar semua kata-kata Jonghyun yang mengungkapan seberapa besar rasa cinta Jonghyun untuknya. Tak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini. Dia sudah tak memperdulikan lagi mengenai Jonghyun yang kemarin melupakan harinya, yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini hanya semua kata-kata manis yang baru saja didengarnya. Bahagia mendengar itu membuatnya tak mampu mengucapkan dengan kata-kata, membuatnya semakin terisak keras.

Namun bukan itu yang ada dalam pikiran Jonghyun. Tak melihat sedikitpun ada pergerakan dari Jino membuat Jonghyun yakin bahwa Jino benar-benar marah padanya dan tak akan mengira bahwa Jinonya masih marah padanya dan tak bisa memaafkannya. Dia akui ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Meski hal ini bukanlah hal yang disengaja namun tetap saja ini kesalahannya. Jonghyun merasa bahwa Jino merasa sangat kecewa padanya.

Beranjak berdiri dari posisinya. Mengusap kedua pipi Jino yang semakin penuh dengan air mata itu perlahan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Mengecup lembut kedual bola mata yang masih setia terpejam itu kemudian mengecup keningnya sedikit lama. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayang yang dirasakannya, rasa bersalah yang melingkupi hatinya dan berusaha mengurangi sedikit rasa rindu yang mencekam hatinya.

"Baby,,aku tahu kalau kesalahanku kali ini sangatlah tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku tahu salahku sangat fatal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf baby. Jeongmal mianhe baby. Saranghaeyo,,,". Jonghyun berdiri dan berbalik berjalan kearah dimana hyung dan dongsaengnya menunggunya untuk membantunya. Namun sepertinya dia harus meminta maaf kepada mereka semua karena telah mengecewakan mereka. Dia rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi melanjutkan semua kejutan yang telah disiapkan untuk Jinonya. Jino tidak akan memaafkannya jadi untuk apa melanjutkannya? Itu akan membuatnya nampak konyol di depan Jino, di depan hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya. Menghela nafas berat, berusaha melepas rasa sesak yang memenuhi relung hatinya. Dadanya sesak, seolah ada ribuan ton batu yang menghimpit dadanya. Sesak.

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

_apakah hubungan Jino dan Jonghyun akan berakhir begitu saja?_

_sesulit itukah Jino memaafkan kesalahan Jonghyun?_

_bagaimana dengan semua kejutan yang disiapkan Jonghyun untuk Jino?_

_hyaaaaaaaa,,,,akhirnya update juga.._

_tinggal satu part lagi..._

_udah selesai sih tapi tergantung ada yang minat ato gak.._

_kalo gk ya gk ak publish yang part terakhir..._

_mianhe kalo baru sempet update.._

_awalnya ragu wat ngelanjutin fanfic ini karena rasanya malu and gagal banget waktu buat fanfict ini.._

_tapi ternyata ada juga yang mau baca bahkan mau ninggalin jejaknya..._

_kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,, / *guling-guling bareng baby taemin dan baby jino* #ditendang minkeyjong_

_thanks banget yang udah mau baca dan mau komen di part sebelumnya,,_

_spesial thanks to **Aegyo lee, Park Seung Ri, Oryzasativa, AIrzanti.**_

_pesanku masih sama kaya part sebelumnya,,_

_ini fanfict kedua aku jadi jeongmal mianheyo kalau fanfictnya masih sangat berantakan dan sangat abal juga absurd ini._

_jeongmal gomawoyo yang udah berkenan mampir dan membuang waktunya untuk membaca fanfict abal ini._

_new author sangat mengharapkan review dari para pembaca sekalian untuk bisa memperbaiki cerita yang dibuatnya._

_thank you very much._

_love you all._

_*big hug and kissu*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Terlalu lelah akan kesibukannya yang segudang karena baru saja comeback mereka menyebabkan melupakan satu hari yang sangat penting bagi namjachingunya. hanya satu hari yang bisa digantikan dengan hari yang lainnya dan tidak bisa diulang karena memang hanya terjadi satu tahun satu kali. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jonghyun untuk kembali merebut perhatian dan rasa sayang Jino untuknya? Bagaimana Jonghyun melakukannya?_

* * *

**A LITTLE LATE SPESIAL GIFT FOR MY PRINCESS**

**twoshoot or threeshoot?**

**author : geelovekorea**

**pairing : JongNo (main), Onkey dan 2Min (slight)**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : boys x boys, yaoi**

* * *

Grep

Belum jauh Jonghyun melangkah tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang tangan mungil melingkar dipinggangnya dengan erat. Jino memeluknya dari belakang. Dilesakkan kepala Jino di punggung Jonghyun. Membenamkan wajah yang masih penuh air matanya di punggung kekar Jonghyun. Dapat dirasakan oleh Jonghyun kemeja bagian belakangnya sudah basah karena air mata Jino yang masih tak kunjung berhenti. Tertegun sesaat, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jino. Memegang lembut lengan mungil yang merengkuhnya, berusaha melepaskannya namun ditolak oleh Jino. Jino semakin mengeratkan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang dapat dirasakan oleh Jonghyun.

"Kajima,,hiks,,kajima,,hikss,,"

"…."

"A-aku,,hiks,,hanya,,hiks,,terlalu senang,,hiks.. Jangan pergi,,jeongmal bogoshippoyo..hiks,,hikss,," ucap Jino disela-sela tangisnya. Jino benar-benar tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dia sangat bahagia, sangat senang, terlampau merindukan namjanya dan semuanya melebur dalam tangisnya. Jonghyun menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya. Ketakutan yang sedari melingkupi hatinya seolah terbang menghilang entah kemana, ketakutan akan kehilangan namja manisnya.

"Anniya baby,,aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku dan tak mau keberadaanku disini jadi ku putuskan untuk pergi. Aku tak mau melihatmu yang semakin membenciku. Berharap kau takkan lama marah padaku. Mianhe baby,, jeongmal mianheyo.." Jonghyun kembali berusaha melepaskan lengan yang masih melingkar dperutnya dan kali ini tak ada penolakan dari Jino. Jonghyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jino yang masih menunduk terisak, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Rasa hangat yang langsung menjalar diseluruh tubuh kedua insan itu. Menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka rasakan.

Perlahan Jonghyun membimbing Jino yang masih setia dalam pelukannya untuk kembali duduk di pondok yang tadi sempat mereka tinggalkan saat menyadari Jino sudah berhenti terisak. Didudukkannya namja manis itu kembali. Jonghyun berlutut di hadapan Jino untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Nampak Jino yang masih meneteskan air matanya meski sudah berhenti terisak. Tersenyum lembut pada Jino dan dibalas senyuman tulus oleh Jino. Setelah dipastikan Jino sudah benar-benar menghentikan air matanya, Jonghyun segera beranjak menuju kursinya.

"Baby,,tahukah kau kalau aku sangat merindukanmu? Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melupakan hari bahagiamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Nampak raut wajah Jonghyun yang sangat menyesal sembari mengusap lembut jemari Jino yang berada di atas meja.

"Nado hyung,,jeongmal bogoshippoyo.. Kemarin aku memang kesal karena kau tak ingat hari itu tapi waktu aku datang ke mubank dimana SHINee akan mengisi acara dapat kulihat wajahmu yang terlihat sangat lelah, aku langsung mengerti kalau pasti tak sengaja melupakannya karena kau memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Aku justru khawatir kesehatanmu. Saat itu aku sangat ingin menghampirimu tapi aku takut mengganggumu karena kalian nampak sibuk sekali apalagi setelah itu masih ada jadwal lagi"

"Kenapa kau tak menemuiku? Aku justru tau itu dari Taemin dan Minho? Taukah kau, baby? Aku sangat menyesal karena tak tau kau ada disana. Kau itu semangatku, kau itu sumber energiku, jika aku tau kau disana juga, pasti semua lelah hilang. Kau tau kan kalau kau tak pernah menggangguku jadi jangan pernah ucapkan hal itu lagi. Jangan pernah karena aku hanya untukmu. Arraso?"

"Ne hyungie,,,,"

Jonghyun tersenyum lembut sambil terus memandangi wajah manis Jino yang sudah lama tak berjumpa yang juga sedang menatapnya. Memandang bola matanya yang indah, pipinya yang sedikit chubby, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir mungil plumnnya yang selalu mengundangnya untuk datang menyapanya dan menyapu lembut. Benar-benar rindu akan semua yang ada pada namja manisnya. Tangannya tak lepas, terus menggenggam lembut jemari Jino, mengusap lembut punggung tangan Jino dengan ibu jarinya, berusaha untuk menyampaikan semua rasa rindu dan sayangnya.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit, sangat menikmati situasi ini sampai akhirnya Jonghyun teringat akan tujuannya yang belum tersampaikan semuanya. Hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya masih setian menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kejutan kecil ini.

"Baby,,kau tau? Ada lagi yang mau kusampaikan padamu..Bisakah aku mulai sekarang?" Jonghyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengambil sebuah gitar yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Lagu ini aku untukmu baby sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu. Terima karena kau selalu ada untukku, kau mau menerimaku yang seperti ini, kau yang selalu menyemangatiku, kau yang selalu mencintaiku dan aku pun sangat mencintaimu, rasa cintaku jauh lebih besar dari apa yang bisa kau rasakan. Anggap ini kado ulang tahunku untukmu. Jeongmal sarangheyo."

_(SHINee – Honesy) _

I wake up and open my sleepy eyes  
It'll be tomorrow in a little bit  
I feel bad for letting the day pass by so fast  
I swallow sand

Time passes by hectically  
Will we get so used to our fluttering feelings  
That we'll feel them as a definite thing?  
I'm sad over pointless worries

Infrequent greetings  
Actions that scarred softly  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm always sorry

Because you've always been there to protect me  
Because you've taken the criticism that I should receive  
You have shielded me without a word and now  
I will reflect you like a mirror

Rewind the film of our memories  
To the day we first met  
My heart pounded, I couldn't hide my tears  
They overflowed as much as I was grateful

You understood me better than myself  
When I was on the verge of breaking down  
Seeing you having a harder time than I did  
Made me cry like a child

There's a connection in our relationship  
A huge one that I can't explain in words  
Our conversations, piled with memories  
Continue on today

Because you've always been there to protect me  
Because you've taken the criticism that I should receive  
You have shielded me without a word and now  
I will reflect you like a mirror

Because you've always been there to protect me  
Because you've taken the criticism that I should receive  
You have shielded me without a word and now  
I will hold you

When it becomes tiring and I want to give up  
When I am weak and I want to run away  
Your small hand becomes my biggest strength  
For the rest of my life, I'll sing a song for you

You have always been there  
Believing in me and protecting me  
I'll convey this song of appreciation

At the end of this very long connection  
At the end of this train stop, unaware of where it'll reach  
We learn as we go on and feel many things  
I'm always late at expressing my emotions

You won't be forgotten in my heart, right?  
You'll remain in my eyes as you smile, right?  
If my joy can become your happiness  
I'll be thankful

Nampak sebuah video yang diputar di layar belakang Jonghyun melatarbelakangi lagu yang dinyanyikan Jonghyun untuk Jino. Video yang sengaja dibuat oleh Jonghyun untuk diputar dan untuk itu dia meminta bantuan Onew dan Minho untuk memutarkannya disaat ia menyanyikan lagu. Video yang berisikan kumpulan foto-foto dan kumpulan potongan-potongan video pendek mereka. Jino sangat terharu, terlihat yang menatap Jonghyun yang sedang menyanyi dan layar dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya dan jangan lupa air mata yang kembali mengalir. Sangat kontras, disaat bibirnya terlihat tersenyum namun pipinya basah. Jonghyun sangat yakin kalau itu bukan airmata kesedihan tap air mata haru atau bahagia yang itu menandakan usahanya tak sia-sia. Mata Jonghyun melihat ekspresi yang dihasilkan Jino. Itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Jonghyun langsung beranjak ke tempat Jino dan bersimpuh di atas salah satu lututnya sambil tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin perak, cincin couple yang dipesannya kemaren yang bertuliskan "JongNo". Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu No Other Super Junior melatarbelakangi. Jino masih terdiam, masih sangat terkejut dan menyadari keadaannya. Semuanya terlalu indah baginya, membuatnya shock.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang sepertimu, meskipun berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang yang sangat sempurna sepertimu namun aku tak bisa menemukannya. Orang sempurna sepertimu adalah sebuah sebuah hadiah yang sangat berharga. Sangat beruntung bagi siapapun yang bisa mendapatkanmu dan bisa melindungimu, seperti aku. Akulah orang yang paling beruntung, akulah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini karena hanya aku yang mendapatkanmu, karena tak ada orang lain sepertimu. Hanya kamu yang paling sempurna di hariku, dihidupku, di hatiku,,,,,"

.

.

"…."

.

.

"Cho Jino,, maukah kau menerima namja buruk yang sangat tidak pengertian dan payah ini untuk mendapatkan hal yang paling berharga di dunia ini, untuk bisa menjagamu disisa hidupku? Maukah kau membantuku untuk menjadi namja yang paling beruntung dan bahagia? Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku selamanya?"

Jino terbelalak mendengar semua ucapan Jonghyun. Sungguh dia sangat terharu dengan semua yang didapatkannya hari ini. Meskipun hari ulang tahunnya terlewatkan begitu saja tapi dia tak menyesalinya, justru hanya perasaan bahagialah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Sangat sangat bahagia. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sebelumnya. Meski sudah terlalu sering melihat Jonghyunnya merayu, baik itu padanya ataupun pada namja atau yeoja lainnya tapi tak pernah sekalipun Jino merasakan tulusnya perasaan Jonghyun seperti kali ini. Perasaannya membuncah, sangat bahagia. Airmata yang sedari tadi sudah banyak dikeluarkan sepertinya memang tak ditakdirkan untuk berhenti di hari ini. dia tak perduli jika stok airmatanya akan habis, dia tak perduli. Dia terharu.

Tak bisa berkata banyak, hanya mengangguk-angguk berulang kali dengan semangat. Tangannya masih setia di depan mulutnya, menahan untuk tidak terisak dan isak tangisnya itu bisa merusak momen bahagia ini. Dia sangat tak ingin merusaknya. Merekam baik-baik apa yang terjadi hari ini dalam benaknya.

"aku mau hyung,,sungguh aku mau,,,,,,," ucapnya setelah dia bisa sedikit menstabilkan emosinya. Jonghyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum, berdiri dan meletakkan kotak cincin di meja. Mengambil sebuah cincin yang lebih mungil kemudian meraih tangan Jino untuk menyematkan di jari manisnya. Mengecup lembut jemari yang sudah melingkar dengan manis cincin perak itu. Jino sudah menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya. Setelah itu, Jino meraih cincin yang tertinggal dan memasangkannya di jemari Jonghyun kemudian mengecupnya. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Jonghyun padanya.

"Gomawo baby,,,sarangheyo,,jeongmal sarangheyyo…."

"Nado hyung…"

Jonghyun langsung meraih Jino kedalam pelukannya. Jino melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di pinggang Jonghyun, mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan Jonghyun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memandang Jino. Jino yang mengetahui itu juga mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat jarak antara wajahnya dengan Jonghyun yang sangat dekat, sehingga bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Jonghyun semakin merundukkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Jino. Jino merasakan wajah Jonghyun yang sudah semakin dekat, tanpa sadar menutup matanya. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir tebal namja tampan itu membentur bibir plum namja manis.

Hanya menempel, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan bahagia mereka. Tak lama Jonghyun mulai menyapu lembut bibir plum itu dengan lidahnya kemudian mengulum bibir bawah Jino yang terasa sangat manis menurut Jonghyun, rasa manis yang membuatnya merasa ketagihan dan ingin terus menerus merasakannya. Terus mengulum bibir bawahnya dan Jino juga terbawa ikut mengulum bibir atas Jonghyun. Ingin merasakan manis yang lebih, Jonghyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Jino yang membuat terkejut dan tanpa sadar sedikit membuka celah bibirnya. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan Jonghyun, langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jino. Menyusuri seluruh rongga mulut Jino, mengabsen semua gigi putih Jino, mencari benda lembut milik Jino. Setelah menemukannya, menyapu lembut permukaan lidah Jino dan mengajaknya bergelut. Jino menyambut ajakan Jonghyun sehingga nampak sepasang namja yang tengah asyik, tidak perduli dengan saliva yang saling tertukar dan menetes keluar disalah satu sisi bibir Jino.

Jonghyun terus mengulum bibir Jino dan berusaha mendominasi pertarungan mereka. Tak pedulikan kebutuhan akan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Masih tak ingin melepaskan rasa manis yang diberikan pasangannya. Lengan Jino yang sudah bertengger manis di leher Jonghyun. Mengacak lembut rambut hitam Jonghyun, berusaha menyalurkan rasa yang semakin membuncah didadanya. Jonghyun menanggapinya, menahan tengkuk Jino dengan salah satu lengannya dan lengan lainnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang mungil Jino.

"Eerrrghhh,,,,,," Jonghyun gemas menggigit pelan lidah Jino yang menghasilkan erangan lembut dari Jino yang membuat libido Jonghyun meningkat. Tanpa sadar tangan Jonghyun sudah merambat naik, perlahan tapi pasti tangannya sudah masuk kedalam baju yang dikenakan Jino. Mengelus lembut punggung Jino membuatnya semakin ingin merasakan lebih. Jino yang menerima itu hanya bisa bergidik geli namun tak melepaskan pelukannya. Terus berlanjut hingga….

PLAK

"Hyaaa,,dino pabo.. Kau mau membunuh uri Jino hah? Tak lihatkah wajahnya sudah merah padam karena kehabisan nafas? Kau tak sayang padanya, eoh? Dan lagi, apa yang dilakukan tanganmu? Jangan macam-macam", terdengar suara cempreng dibelakang Jino, membuat kedua sejoli yang sedang asyik tadi terlonjak kaget dan sontak melepaskan kontak keduanya. Jonghyun yang merasa tadi kepalanya mendapatkan 'usapan' lembut dari dongsaengnya hanya bisa merengut dan mengusap menghilangkan sedikit nyeri. Nampak hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya yang berdiri didekat mereka sambil tertawa pelan.

Sedangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Jino? Jangan ditanya bagaimana rupa Jino sekarang. Mukanya merah padam, antara kehabisan nafas dan malu karena ternyata member lainnya masih ada disana dan menyaksikan semuanya. Betapa malunya dia. Jino kembali melesakkan kepalanya di dada Jonghyun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak beda jauh dengan warna tomat. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh melihat ini. Tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena dia menikmati semuanya. Mengusap lembut kepala Jino dan megecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Ya Key… Tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu momen indahku? Kau mengganggu saja.."

"Mengganggu? Uuh,,seenaknya saja kau bilang mengganggu.. Kita itu masih disini, menunggumu disni tap kau malah asyik sendiri.. Lihat uri Taeminnie, dia sangat lelah karena tadi sudah menemaniku mengantar Jino dan sekarang dia sudah digigit nyamuk dari tadi, kau mau menyiksanya lebih dari ini?" nampak Onew yang memeluk pinggang Key untuk sedikit meredakan emosi sang diva. Yah, Key memang tidak akan bisa diredam emosinya dengan mudah jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan maknae mereka. Dia sangat menyayangi baby-nya. Sedangkan Taemin tampak sedang mengusap lembut tangannya dan hanya meringis kecil saat dilihat Jonghyun. Berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja meski nampak di lengannya sudah banyak bintik merah karena benar apa yang dikatakan Key tadi, dia sedari tadi di gigit nyamuk. Berbeda dengan semua hyungnya yang akan kebal, kulit Taemin lebih sensitive jadi jika gatal sedikit akan langsung berbercak kemarahan yang terlihat sangat kontras di kulit putihnya. Dibelakangnya nampak Minho yang menatap tajam kearah Jonghyun, sambil ikut mengusap lembut lengan Taeminnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa gatalnya.

Iya, Jonghyun lupa jika disana masih ada hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya. Dia juga lupa jika saat ini sudah larut malam. Pasti mereka sangat lelah dan melihat maknaenya, dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya susah. "Mianhe,,mianhe Minnie,,jeongmal mianhe.. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Hehe.." Jonghyun tersenyum canggung.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku iktu senang usahamu tak sia-sia. Nampaknya Jino hyung juga menyukainya dan ikut menikmatinya. Iya kan Jino hyung?" Taemin tersenyum lembut memperhatikan Jino yang masih enggan menampakkan wajahnya.

"Eum,,,,mianhe Minnie.. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan Key hyung.. Gomawo,,jeongmal gomawo.." Jino sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Jonghyun dan berbalik dan menunduk kepada yang lainnya.

"Aigoo,,tak usah minta maaf Jino.. Bukan kau yang salah tapi dino hyung pabo itu yang salah, tak tau waktu dan tak tau tempat. Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkanmu yang terlalu baik dan manis untuknya." Key beranjak mendekati Jino dan memeluknya. Taemin yang melihatnya juga tak mau ketinggalan, dia juga ikut memeluk Jino dan Key.

Onew, Minho, terutama Jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan merangkul Onew dan Minho. "Gomawo" bisiknya pada mereka. Onew dan Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut merangkul Jonghyun.

"Ish,,lihat apa yang sudah dilakukan Jonghyun padamu? Dia masih meninggalkan jejaknya di bibirmu? Takut ada yang merebutmu kah?" goda key saat melihat di sudut bibir Jino masih ada sedikit sisa saliva dari ciuman panas mereka.

Jino yang mengetahui hal itu langsung merah padam dan menundukkan malu. Sontak tangannya terangkat mendekati sudut bibirnya untuk menghapus jejak itu tapi belum sempat Jino menyentuhnya sudah ditahan oleh sebuah lengan kekar milik Jonghyun. Perlahan, Jonghyun meraih dagu Jino untuk kembali menatapnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jino kemudian dengan lembut menghapus jejak saliva mereka dengan lidahnya. Membuat Jino kembali merona merah.

"Kau tak boleh menghapusnya baby, biar aku saja." ucap Jonghyun sambil mengusap bekas jejak salivanya dengan ibu jarinya. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum Jino. Hanya menempel saja.

"Manis sekaliiiii,,,,hyungie,,bukankah mereka manis sekali?"

"Kau juga mau baby?" Minho yang sudah memeluk Taeminnya dari belakang hanya terkekeh melihat namjanya menangkupkan wajahnya, seolah sedang menonton film beradegan rated. Tampak rona merah diwajahnya. Kenapa Taemin ikut merona? Membuat Minho tak tahan untuk ikut mengecup kekasihnya. Minho meraih dagu Taemin dan menolehkannya kebelakang. Minho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Taeminnya.

"Kau juga mau yeobo?" goda Onew pada Key yang sudah melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping milik Key. Mendengarnya, membuat Key tersenyum malu dan memejamkan matanya menanti kedatangan bibir apel milik Onew.

Nampak ketiga sejoli yang nampak menikmati suasana romantis yang ada. Kecupan singkat dibibir masing-masing pasangannya, yang menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa cinta yang mereka miliki. Rasa cinta yang seperti sebuah pohon yang harus dirawat dengan baik, terus dipupuk dan disiram agar pohon itu bisa tumbuh dengan subur. Begitu juga dengan cinta harus dirawat agar bisa tumbuh.

"Baiklah,,sudah malam..Sudah saatnya kita pulang. Kalian pasti sudah lelah" Onew memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Meski Onew juga ikut menikmati semuanya namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa lelah juga menghampirinya dan dapat dipastikan itu juga dirasakan oleh membernya yang lain.

"Hyung, Jino boleh ikut kedorm kita? Aku ingin bersamanya. Kau mau kan baby? Aku masih merindukanmu.." Jino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sih tidak masalah tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa yang lain setuju?"

"Ne,,,," jawab yang lain serempak. Mereka seolah tak ingin menghilangkan mood baik yang sedang dirasakan oleh semuanya dan ingin mempertahankan rasa itu sedikit lebih lama.

"Baiklah, kajja kita pulang. Nanti Jino bisa tidur di kamar tamu, kau rapikan dulu kamar itu."

"Tapi kau jangan macam-macam dengannya yah dino pervert.. awas kalau kau berani.." ancam Key sambil bertolak pinggang dan menatap Jonghyun dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah yeobo,,biarkan saja mereka dengan urusan mereka dan biarkan kita nanti dengan urusan kita. Biarkan Jonghyun dengan Jino dan nanti biarkan Taemin dengan Minho. Dan nanti kau bertukar dengan Minho, tidur di tempatku, aku juga ingin berdua denganmu. Okey yeobo?"

Nampak Key yang akan protes dengan saran Onew tadi. Dia memang masih ingin bersama dengan Onewnya karena dia juga terbawa suasan romantis tadi. Namun bagaimanapun juga dia masih tidak akan rela jika membiarkan aegyanya dan Jino, yang juga merupakan dongsaeng kesayangannya, harus dilepas berduaan saja dengan namja seperti Jonghyun dan Minho yang tak usah dipertanyakan lagi seberapa pervert mereka berdua. Dirasakan Taemin yang menarik-narik ujung baju Key. Taemin memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya, merajuk 'umma' Key untuk menyetujui saran 'appa'nya, dia juga masih ingin dengan Minho. Jino juga menatapnya dengan tatapan merajuk kepada Key. Key yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan mereka, terutama Taemin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arraso..Kali ini aku mengalah karena mereka berdua, bukan karena kalian. Dan kau, chagiy, jangan harap aku akan diam saja. Kau harus memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan macam-macam. Kalau sampai mereka macam-macam, aku tidak akan memasak untuk kalian bertiga."

"Arraso umma…"

"Kajja kita pulang" Onew menarik Key lembut untuk berjalan ke mobil mereka. Diikuti Taemin yang merangkul Taemin dan juga Jonghyun juga merangkul Jino. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

* * *

F I N

* * *

_hyaaaaaaaa,,,,akhirnya tamat juga.._

_setelah sekian lama selesai juga.._

_mianhe kalo baru sempet update.._

_awalnya ragu wat ngelanjutin fanfic ini karena rasanya malu and gagal banget waktu buat fanfict ini.._

_tapi ternyata ada juga yang mau baca bahkan mau ninggalin jejaknya..._

_kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,_

_*guling-guling bareng baby taemin dan baby jino* #ditendang minkeyjong_

_thanks banget yang udah mau baca dan mau komen di part sebelumnya,,_

_spesial thanks to **Aegyo lee, Park Seung Ri, Oryzasativa, AIrzanti, Key's Wife**_

_pesanku masih sama kaya part sebelumnya,,_

_ini fanfict kedua aku jadi jeongmal mianheyo kalau fanfictnya masih sangat berantakan dan sangat abal juga absurd ini._

_belum lagi banyak banget typo(s) karena aku malas baca ulang setelah ngetiknya._

_jeongmal gomawoyo yang udah berkenan mampir dan membuang waktunya untuk membaca fanfict abal ini._

_new author sangat mengharapkan review dari para pembaca sekalian untuk bisa memperbaiki cerita yang dibuatnya._

_thank you very much._

_love you all._

_*big hug and kissu*_


End file.
